Shiftwind
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: What happens when Beast's daughter comes to live at the institute? How will she get along with the others? And who's this mystery boy she keeps writing about in her journal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dad to the rescue

note: i do not own X-Men Evolution nor do i own any of it's original characters

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone and placing my book on the nightstand.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" The man on the other end asked. I knew that it was him as soon as I picked up the phone, and I was suddenly glad that I was home alone.

"I…I'm not doin' to good." I said. I had promised never to lie to him and I wasn't going to start now.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay at home?" He asked concerned. I leaned back and fell onto my pillow with a sigh.

"No. Mom's always out doing stuff with Mark and his kids, and it's like I don't even exist anymore. Schools not going to well either and I have finals starting tomorrow. All in all it's the same as always." I sighed.

"Is that all that's going on?" The he asked when I was done talking.

"Well…look mom doesn't know yet and I don't want her to, so please don't say anything." I said in defeat.

"If you want I could ask the professor to talk with her. I might even come with him to get you." He said casually. I sat up straight on the bed and my eyes went wide.

"You can't come here. Mom would blow a gasket if you showed up and Mark was here." I said franticly.

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me, okay?" He said in a sad tone.

"I know. I gotta get to bed so I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said even though I really didn't want to end the conversation.

"Alright I'll talk to you later. I miss you sweetie, and if you need anything just call me okay?" He said.

"I miss you to dad, and I'll call if I need anything. Bye." I said trying not to picture the expression on my dads face as I hung up. I fell back onto the bed and let the phone land beside me. That night I had a dream that I was a wolf running through the woods, but when I woke up I realized that it wasn't a dream. I was in the middle of our driveway, but I knew that I wasn't really me.

"Do you think it's dead?" A small voice asked from above me.

"I don't know, but a blue wolf skin should fetch a pretty high price, don't you think?" A man asked. Right then I realized who was talking; it was my mom's boyfriend Mark. I had to get away from him somehow because he absolutely hated mutants. As I went to get up I heard gasps and a scream. That was when I figured out that I had changed back. Mark glared at me and clenched his fists.

"You damned freak." He said gritting his teeth, "I always knew you were nothing but a freak." Regaining my thoughts I took off running with Mark close behind. As soon as I got to my room I slammed the door and locked it. Thankfully I was paranoid and had five different locks on my door. As Mark pounded on the door I rushed over to my bed and picked up the phone. I dialed the first number I thought of and waited for them to pick up the phone.

"Daddy I need you here." I said as soon as he picked up. I heard him hang up and knew that he was on his way. I sat in my room for fifteen minutes after that and cried as Mark continued to pound on my door. After about twenty minutes the door burst open and he ran into the room. Grabbing my hair he pulled me off of the bed and pinned me to the wall. My mother rushed into the room and stood there in fear as Mark held me to the wall by my hair.

"You should've been killed as soon as you were born you fucking mutant whore." Mark shouted. My shape shifting ability was going haywire as I tried franticly to get loose. Then I heard it, the silent scream of the jet, and I knew I would be okay.

"I'm going to make sure that your kind is wiped off the face of this planet." Mark said when I changed back into my human form. Before he could pull out his knife a flash of blue hurled him into a wall at the opposite end of the room.

"Keep your hands off or my daughter." Dad said glaring at Mark now lying on the floor. I collapsed to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest as I started to sob.

"It'll be okay now. I'm here for you now." Dad said hugging me.

"Hank, why don't you bring her down stairs?" A voice said. Dad nodded and picked me up in his arms before walking past my mother and heading down the stairs.

"I think she'll be okay now." Dad said to the man in the wheelchair.

"You can put me down now." I said looking up as dad started to laugh.

"Sorry honey." He said smiling.

"Get out of my house! All of you get out now!" My mom shouted running down the stairs.

"Now, Kathryn, just calm down." Dad said holding his hands up defensively.

"I told you never to come back here! I told you never to come back!" Mom screamed.

"Stop it Mom." I yelled at her, "You have no right to tell them to leave. Your boyfriend just tried to kill me and you didn't do a single thing about it, so don't you dare tell them to get out."

"Go away. Just go away." Mom said under her breath.

"Good, I'm leaving anyway. I'm sick and tired of this crap and I don't care what you say because I'm going to live with dad." I said rushing up the stairs to my room. I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later so I had saved up a bunch of money from my summer job and bought a bunch of new clothes. I had also bought new suitcases and packed all of my new stuff in them as soon as I got home, so that all I had to do was grab the suitcases from under my bed and I was ready to go. I walked back down stairs with my bags and my dad's friend Logan helped me take them to the jet. When we got to the Xavier Institute later dad gave me a tour before showing me to my room.

"Thanks dad. I think I'll like it here." I said kissing him goodnight before closing the door. The next morning was the first day of summer vacation so I spent the day getting settled in. After a while I got hungry and decided to go find the kitchen, but I guess I got lost because the next thing I knew I was looking at the jet.

"You must be new here." A fuzzy blue boy said from on top of the jet.

"Yeah I just got here last night and I can't remember where the kitchen is." I said smiling up at him. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and the boy was in front of me.

"Well, I was just going to go get breakfast anyway, so I'll show you where it is. I'm Kurt by the way." He said walking to the door.

"I'm Beast's daughter, Skylar McCoy." I said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Wait, I didn't know Mr. McCoy had a daughter!" He said in surprise. I tried to hide a laugh as we walked down a long hallway.

"Well, you know now." I said shrugging. Kurt turned and opened one of the many doors in the hallway to reveal a long dining table.

"Wow." I said as we walked over and sat down. There were twenty three other people at the table so it was a little hard to find a seat.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" The professor asked as Kurt and I sat down. I had managed to find a seat next to my dad so I didn't feel as awkward.

"As you all know, we had an emergency rescue in Washington State last night which resulted in a new mutant coming to the institute. I would like you all to welcome our newest team member, Skylar McCoy." The professor said gesturing to me. I stood up and looked over everyone at the table as they all said hello.

"For those of you, who haven't figured it out yet, Skylar is my daughter and I expect you all to treat her the same as everyone else in this room. Okay?" Dad said standing up beside me. I laughed and shook my head before we both sat back down and started eating.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I know it's the first day of summer vacation so you can have the morning to yourselves. At two o'clock I want you all in the danger room for training. Jean could you help Sky find a suit?" Dad said after breakfast. A red haired girl walked over to me and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Jean Grey. Let's go get you suited up, okay?" She said after I shook her hand. I stood and waved bye to my dad as we walked out of the room.

"Here this should fit you." Jean said holding up a black suit with a big yellow X on the front. I quickly tried it on and found it a bit uncomfortable. It was a turtle neck with a zipper on the front, so I pulled the zipper down.

"You might want to be careful around Kurt with the zipper that low, but other than that it fits you perfectly.

"Actually the legs are a bit too long, but I can fix that easily." I said looking down at my feet.

"Well, why don't you go meet some of the others and have some fun before training?" Jean said as I changed back into my normal clothes.

"Hey Jean, do I have to wear this to training?" I asked holding up the uniform she had just given me.

"Yeah, but don't worry everyone has to wear one." She said with a smile. Back up stairs I headed back to my room and got my sewing kit out of my suitcase. Sitting down on my bed I unfolded my uniform and got to work on fixing the pants legs. At two Jean came to my room and we headed to the danger room. I walked into the room silently and stood in line with everyone else.

"Okay I'm going to divide you all into three teams. Jean, Wanda, Pietro, Skylar, Holly, Tristan, and Dominic you're on team one. Todd, Rogue, Kurt, Scott, Alex, and Marina are team two. Fred, Lance, Evan, Kitty, Lauren, and Tasha you'll be team three. Okay everyone get in your teams and wait for instructions." Dad said.

"It looks like we're on the same team." Jean said when I walked up to the group. I gave a faint smile and unzipped the sides of my pants legs.

"I see you fixed your pants." She said as I unzipped the front of my shirt.

"Yeah, it didn't take very long either." I said looking up at her.

"If you're really Mr. McCoy's daughter why aren't you blue and hairy like he is?" A blonde haired girl questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Holly, don't be rude." Jean said. I brushed my dark purple hair out of my eyes and looked at Holly calmly.

"You don't have to look exactly like your parents. Most people actually look more like their mother than their father, because the mother transfers more of her genetic code to her child while it's still in the womb." I said casually.

"Wow, she's hot and smart." A blonde haired boy said walking up to me, "I'm Tristan, but during training everyone calls each other by their code name. Mine's Cipher. Holly's called Mist, Dominic is called Hellfire, and we just call Jean by her real name." Tristan said pointing each person out. I looked over Jeans shoulder and saw the other two members of our team.

"What are they called?" I asked pointing to them. He looked over at them and grimaced.

"That's Scarlet Witch and her brother Quicksilver." He said looking at them in disgust

"Okay team three goes first today, so everyone else can wait outside." Dad said walking our team and team two to the door. We waited outside until group two had finished their training and come out before we went in.

"Your objective is to get past all of the obstacles without getting hit. Begin." A woman that I knew to be Storm said. Everyone took off through the course dodging obstacle after obstacle. I ran forward and changed into a cat just in time to dodge a laser. I saw Holly dodging a spike that came out of the ground, but I was more focused on what was above her. Storm's eyes glowed blue as she held her hands out and got ready to attack.

"Watch out." I called changing back into a human and running in front of Holly. Right as Storm released her attack I held my hands up and caught the lightning as it formed into a ball in my hands.

"Here you can have this back." I said hurling the ball of electricity back at Storm. It hit her full force and she fell to the ground.

"Go." I told Holly as I took off running. I remembered my acrobatics classes from when I was little and dodged the obstacles with ease. It came to the final obstacle and a saw blade shot out of one of the machines, but I didn't see it at first.

"Look out!" Tristan called from the safety platform where everyone stood. I looked to the side and saw the blade closing in on me. I stood perfectly still and closed my eyes listening to it cut through the air. Right when it was three yards away I held my hands up in the direction it was coming from. Suddenly I opened my eyes and a huge burst of wind shot out of my hands. The blade slowed down before the force of the wind made it fly back and slam into the wall. I lowered my hands and ran over to the platform where everyone stood staring at me. As soon as I was on the platform time ran out and the simulation ended.

"Excellent work everyone." Storm said walking up to us with Logan and my dad.

"Sky, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dad asked. I jumped off of the platform and ran over to him, "I think you deserve a nickname after that display. How do you feel about the name Shiftwind?" He said with a smile. I smiled widely before giving him a big hug. Everyone started to walk to the door, but each of them stopped to congratulate me.

"Great job, Sky." Jean said patting me on the shoulder.

"That was so awesome." Tristan said giving me a high five. Wanda smiled as she walked by and Dominic gave me a thumbs up.

"Umm…thanks for stopping that lightning from hitting me. I owe you one, but hoe did you do that?" Holly asked me.

"I just used the air to stop it and form it into a ball, then I used the air kind of like a cannon and shot it at Storm." I said with a smile.

"Well, thanks for saving me." Holly said before heading for the door.

"Nice job out there newbie." Pietro said as he walked past me. I followed them out of the room and headed up stairs for dinner. In the dining room everyone was buzzing about team ones training session and I seemed to be the main topic.

"Did you really stop Storm's lightning?" Kitty asked excitedly. All of the students crowded around me asking questions. I looked around franticly as my claustrophobia started to take hold.

"Everyone take a seat." Dad said walking into the room with Storm and Logan. Everyone stopped and sat back down, and I went about finding a seat. I spotted an empty seat near my dad and sat down as the professor came in the room.

"Well everyone it seems that you all did very well in your training sessions today so tomorrow you'll all be training outside with Mr. McCoy. I would also like to announce that I'm very proud to of our new student who received her code name today. Shiftwind would you like to say anything to the others?" The professor said looking over at me. I stood up and looked over everyone at the table.

"I just want you all to know that I'm happy to be here, but it's not really a big deal. I was using my powers to protect people which is the main thing they should be used for. Also thank you all for being kind to me on my first day." I said before sitting down. Everyone clapped and started passing dishes of food around. I grabbed what I wanted and started to eat. The next day we didn't get the morning off, but I liked what we were doing anyway. We didn't have to wear our uniforms so I changed into a comfortable outfit before rushing out into the yard. I ran over to everyone as they stood near a big volleyball net.

"Today the training is simple. Normal volleyball without using our powers, just pick your teams and start whenever you're ready." Dad said sitting under a tree nearby. Jean was the captain for my team and we served first. For a while everything was fine, but then Pietro hit the ball and it hit Kurt in the stomach.

"Hey you can't use your powers!" Kurt said holding his stomach in pain.

"You really think that I need to use my powers to beat you?" Pietro said crossing his arms. Then it started Kurt teleported and tackled Pietro to the ground. Pietro kicked him off and ran at him. I looked over at my dad and saw that he was asleep, so I ran between them right before Pietro hit Kurt.

"Stop it you two!" I said holding them both by the collar of their shirt, "You guys are acting like two year olds. Do you really think that a stupid volleyball game is important enough to get both of our teams in trouble?"

"She's right; we're acting like a bunch of children." Kurt said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, let's just get back to the game." Pietro said looking away. I let go of their shirts and the three of us went back to our teams. The rest of the game was fine and we ended with my team winning.

"Skylar, can you come to my office please?" The professor's voice rang through the main hall as we went back inside. I waved bye to everyone and headed upstairs to the office.

"You handled that very well out there. If that had been a real mission you would have saved everyone. You're more like your father than you realize; you're both born leaders and many of the students here look up to you. I'm glad that you decided to come here." The professor said as I sat in the chair in front of his desk. After our conversation I went to the dining room and got my dinner. After dinner I went to my room and got my laptop out. I typed in the code and typed in the code for my web journal. The window popped up with a fresh page for that day's entry.

"Dear Journal,

I had a lot of fun today with the others. Dad had us play volleyball outside for training, and I was on Jeans team. Everyone seems to like me, but they keep asking me a bunch of questions about my powers and I guess it's kind of overwhelming. There is one guy that I like so far, but he doesn't really talk to me that much even though we're on the same team. At least he doesn't ask me a ton of questions like everyone else. I'm glad that I get to spend time with my dad though. It's a lot better than living with mom and Mark. The professor went ahead and enrolled me at the local school so I'll be going there when school starts up again. I think I'm going to like it here. Well goodnight.

S. M."

When I was done typing I saved the entry and logged out before putting my laptop in the drawer of my night stand. I turned the light off and crawled into bed falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Well it had been three weeks since I came to live at the Xavier Institute, and everything was going great. I woke up and changed into my uniform before heading down stairs and grabbing a pop tart from the kitchen on my way to training. I got to the danger room and walked over to my team.

"What are we doing today?" I asked my dad Logan as he walked past us. So far I was the only person at the institute that never called him by his code name.

"Today your objective is to work together and make sure all of your team mates get to the safety zone over there before the time runs out." Logan said holding a clipboard up, "You're going to be in pairs and your partner is your responsibility. It's your job to make sure your job to make sure your partner reaches the safety zone. Since there are an odd number of people on each team we're all doing this simulation together."

"How's that going to work when all together we have nineteen students?" Jean asked stepping forward.

"Then I guess someone will be in a group of three. Now everybody line up so I can pair you up with your partner. Let's see Jean and Scott…" Logan said pairing us off. I spaced out hoping that I wouldn't be put with Toad and I didn't even hear him say my name until Evan elbowed me in the side.

"Hey, Sky, you're with Pietro so you might want to get over there; unless you feel like getting a lecture from Logan." Evan said pointing to Logan who was now tapping his foot impatiently. I quickly walked over to where Pietro stood and looked back at Logan so he would continue. Logan looked back at the remaining students and started calling names in pairs.

"Looks like you're stuck with freak." Tristan whispered from beside me.

"Shut up Cipher, you don't have any room to talk." I said coolly. He held his hands up in defense before walking back over to his partner. The simulation began and everyone took off for the safe zone. I dodged lasers and ducked under flying blades as we raced for safety. I looked up and saw Pietro speeding towards safety, but he didn't see the giant flying ball that was headed for him. In the middle of the commotion I stopped and focused on the air around him. I pinpointed when the ball would hit and where, so right before it hit its mark I used the air to lift Pietro off of the ground. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me from the air. I put him down on the ground and went back to getting myself to safety. Everyone else reached the safe zone so I was the only one left. I was a few yards from the platform when one of the metal balls hit me in the back. I fell to the floor in pain and looked up at everyone as they tried to find a way to get me. Right when I thought I was going to get left there a silver blur darted towards me.

"Come on Sky." Pietro said picking me up and darting back to safety right before the buzzer signaled that time was up.

"Thanks for the rescue. I almost blew it for all of us." I said standing up and dusting my uniform off.

"No problem. Like Wolverine said it's our job to make sure our partner gets to safety." Pietro said acting like it wasn't very important.

"Hey Sky, Jean's taking a bunch of us shopping, do you want to come?" Kitty asked running up to us.

"Sure I'll be there in a minute." I said brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I gave Pietro one last glance before following Kitty upstairs. I quickly ran to my room and changed into my normal clothes before grabbing my money and running down the stairs. I jumped in the back of Jeans car with Kitty and stood up as we drove down the driveway. Later, after we got back, I was in my room putting my new stuff away when I heard a knock at my door.

"Have you checked your laptop since you got back?" Jean asked when I opened the door.

"No why?" I asked as we walked over to my bed and I pulled out my laptop.

"Well, I read Tristan's mind and apparently he hacked into your web journal." Jean said as I typed the coded in. I brought up my web journal and saw that someone had been reading it at four p.m. and we hadn't gotten back until seven p.m.

"I'm going to kill him." I said jumping off of the bed and running out of the room to find him.

"Hey Sky, how was your shopping trip?" Tristan asked when I burst into his room. I stormed towards him and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"What all did you read?" I yelled.

"W-what are you talking about Sky?" He asked with wide eyes.

"You hacked into my computer and read my journal! What all did you read?" I shouted at him. A smug grin crossed his lips and he held up a small stack of papers.

"I read all of it and even printed it out. You can let go of my shirt now, or I could make it so these papers fall into the hands of a certain member of our team." He said. I gritted my teeth but let go of his shirt.

"I want them back Tristan." I said holding a hand out.

"Either way he's going to find out sooner or later and you know it." He said putting the papers in my hand. I took them and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I know, but I still hope that he won't figure it out." I said looking at my hands. Tristan sat down beside me and looked across the room.

"You know, as much as I hate the thought of it, I get the feeling he likes you too." He said glumly.

"Tristan I know that you like me, but I just don't feel the same. I know that you don't like him and that's you opinion, but it's not going to affect my opinion." I said standing up and walking out of the room. The next day Tristan avoided me at all costs and even faked being sick so that he didn't have to go to training. A few weeks passed and we still weren't on speaking term so I asked for a team transfer. Thankfully the professor agreed and put me on Scott and Rogue's team. A month passed and we all headed back to school at Bayville High. I had a lot of classes with Kitty and a few classes with Todd and Pietro. A few months of school passed and the annual Christmas dance was coming up.

"You have to come to the Christmas dance. Please Sky?" Kitty begged for the thousandth time that night. The dance was in two days and Kitty was determined to get me to go with her, Jean, and Rogue. The next day I just got fed up with her asking me and said that I would go. The next day the three of them came into my room after school and went through my dresses. I tried on all of the ones they picked out, but they didn't think that any of them looked good for the dance. Finally I got to the last dress which was a black halter top dress and walked out of my walk in closet.

"That dress is perfect!" Kitty said pouncing up and down.

"That looks great." Rogue said. I slipped my black Greek sandals on and walked over to the door.

"Well we better get going before we end up being late." Jean said following me. We pilled into Jeans car and headed for the school. When we got there we all went our separate ways. Rogue went to hang out with some of her friends, Kitty went to find Lance, and Jean went to dance with Scott. I saw Kurt dancing with his girlfriend and a bunch of the others were there to. They all seemed so happy, but I stood by the wall alone.

"Hey." A voice said from beside me and I looked up to see Pietro standing next to me.

"Dances always upset me." I said looking at everyone else dancing.

"If they upset you then why did you come?" He asked.

"Kitty asked me to come and I said yes." I said feeling no need to mention that she begged me.

"Lance dragged me here. He said that someone that liked me was going to be here." Pietro said shifting his weight to his other foot, "The only problem is that no one has asked me to dance with them or even talked to me besides you."

"I think that Kitty was hoping to find me a boyfriend while we were here, but she seems to be a little preoccupied." I said pointing a thumb in her and Lance's direction. Just then I saw Tristan sitting at one of the far tables.

"I'll talk to you later." I said walking away before he could even reply. I walked up to Tristan's table and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Tristan, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked looking at him. He stood up and we walked over to a less crowded area.

"I know we haven't talked in a while, but I wanted to ask you something. Did you tell Kitty and Lance who I like?" I asked.

"No, they figured it out on their own. I heard them talking about it one morning at breakfast. Can I go now?" He said looking away from me. I stepped to the side and let him walk past. As I walked over to the punch bowl I could hear people snickering and whispering to each other. I closed my eyes and listened to what they were saying.

"Look at that freak. She doesn't even have a date."

"Did you see how fast her friends left her when they got here?"

"Black should so not be aloud at the Christmas dance."

Their rude comments swam in my head and it wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized I had started crying. I walked out of the gym and made my way to the parking lot. I sat on the hood of Jeans car and cried. Eventually I calmed down and realized how cold it was. I wrapped my arms around me to try and warm up a little bit, but it didn't work. I didn't even realize that someone had walked up behind me until someone put their coat over my back. I looked at the sleeve of the jacket and saw that it was a very familiar black jacket that I had seen earlier.

"You should bring a jacket with you next time you come to a winter dance." A voice said from next to me. I looked up and smiled when I saw my ex team mate staring off into the distance. I watched the air in front of him crystallize every time he took a breath and the moon light made him look really cool. It seemed like a dream to me, but I knew that it had to be real because I could feel the cold metal of the car on the back of my legs and the icy crystals of snow as they landed on my hands and melted. He turned and smiled at me before holding out his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked me. I smiled and took his hand before sliding off of the car and standing in front of him. This had to be a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

We started dancing around the parking lot through the snow. I didn't know how to dance very well so I let him lead.

"Why did you storm out of the dance?" Pietro asked as we spun through the snow.

"People were saying stuff about me not having a date and I guess my emotions got the better of me." I said looking away so he wouldn't see that I was crying again. He may have been dancing with me, but he'd never date me and it hurt to realize that the one thing you wanted was the one thing you'd never get.

"Well, everybody was worried after you left and Tristan told me off and said I should go find you. I still don't know what he was talking about." He said looking up at the stars.

"If you just came to find me then why did you ask me to dance?" I asked looking up at him.

"When I saw you on the hood of the car you just looked so miserable. I thought that maybe dancing would help cheer you up. What's the point in coming to a dance if you're not going to have some fun?" He said glancing down at me.

"That makes sense." I said as we stopped dancing.

"Here hold onto my hands and walk back until our arms are straight." Pietro said with a smile. I did as he asked and we started to spin around in circles. I couldn't help but put my head back and look up at the stars as we spun. I started to laugh out of pure joy until he stopped us and I almost fell over.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked steadying me.

"Yeah, thanks Pietro you're a good friend." I said without thinking. A look of hurt crossed his face but he quickly masked it with his normal smirk. We walked back to the gym right as the dance ended and went to get our friends. As Jean, Rogue, Kitty, and I headed back to the car I realized that I was still wearing Pietro's jacket. I held it in my hands and looked around the parking lot, but I guess they had already left because Lance's car was gone. When we got back to the mansion I thanked Jean and the others and headed to my room. I changed into my pajamas and was getting ready to crawl in bed when I remembered the jacket. I grabbed it off of my chair and headed down the hall to Pietro's room. I gently knocked on the door and waited until he came and opened it.

"Umm… I forgot to give you your jacket back." I said holding it out to him. He took it from my hand with one quick motion.

"Yeah thanks." He said before retreating back into his room. He threw the jacket to one side of the room and collapsed on his bed before I realized that his door was still open.

"Umm…are you okay, Pietro?" I asked pushing the door open and walking in the room. I walked over to his bed and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine, so just go back to bed." He snapped looking up at me. He must have noticed the hurt look on my face even in the dark because he sat up and looked at the floor, "Sorry for yelling at you, but it's Tristan's fault. I'm still trying to figure out what he meant when he told me off earlier." He said putting his head in his hands. I could tell that he wanted to be left alone so I quietly walked back to the door.

"Well, goodnight." I said giving him one last glance before closing the door. I didn't like seeing him like that so I did what I thought I should.

"What is it Sky?" Tristan asked when he opened his door and let me in. I walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for him to do the same.

"What did you tell Pietro at the dance?" I asked when he sat down beside me.

"I told him that he was an idiot and needed to open his eyes. I said that he needed to stop being so selfish and pay more attention to other people's feelings." Tristan said looking at me.

"Well thanks to your little rant he's in his room right now beating himself up trying to figure out what you meant. You need to explain it to him. I don't care if he knows or not, just so long as he isn't miserable." I said standing up. Tristan stood up and glared at me.

"You want me to go tell my enemy that the girl I'm in love with loves him. No fucking way! I'll do anything but that!" Tristan yelled covering his ears.

"If you won't do it then I'll just get Lance to tell him." I said walking over and throwing the door open. I ran to Lance's room and threw the door open making him jump out of bed.

"What's wrong Sky?" He asked grabbing my shoulders.

"I need you to tell him. I need you to tell Pietro." I said as Kitty ran into the room.

"Sky, just sit down and tell us what's going on." She said walking over to us. I sat down on the bed and tried to slow my breathing.

"Tristan told Pietro that he was an idiot who needed to open his eyes. He told him that he was selfish and needed to pay attention to other peoples feelings. Now Pietro's in his room trying to figure out what Tristan meant and he's miserable. One of you guys needs to tell him for me. I give up and I don't care if he knows." I said calmly. I looked up at my two friends.

"I'll tell him for you, but you two should get back to bed." Lance said walking us to the door. I got back to my room and went to sleep dreading the questions that would be asked tomorrow. The next day I woke up and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat when I felt a gust of wind go past me. I froze in my tracks knowing exactly who it was.

"I s it true?" Pietro asked faster than usual. He had stopped in front of me and now held onto my arms for dear life.

"I take it Lance told you already." I said slipping out of his grip and brushing past him as I once again headed for the kitchen.

"So it's true. Wow, I just thought that Lance was being an asshole and trying to pull a joke on me." Pietro said walking beside me. I walked over to the fridge and got a can of vault before walking over to the counter and grabbing a green apple from the fruit bowl. Suddenly Pietro pulled me to the side and looked me in the eyes.

"Look I know that I've never really talked to you that much, but it's because ever since the first day you came here I've liked you. I like you a lot Sky, and I didn't know how to tell you until now. Now that I know you like me too, I think it's safe for me to ask this. Will you go out with me?" Pietro asked. My breath hitched and I dropped the now empty can of soda. I eventually recovered from the shock and smirked at him.

"What do you think the obvious answer is?" I asked throwing my soda can in the recycle bin and throwing my apple core in the trash. I looked up and saw a genuine smile cross his lips. As we walked out of the kitchen he silently reached over and held my hand. As we passed other students in the halls they stared at us. It was the best day of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Pietro and I had been together for three months and everyone was getting used to it. I grabbed my tray and walked over to the lunch table taking a seat beside Pietro.

"So what are you going to do for spring break? I'm going to go hang out with my folks." Lance said from across the table.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably just stay here and hang out with my dad and the professor. I do know that there is no fucking way I'm going back to my mom's house. Mark would just try to kill me again if I went back." I said taking a bite of my apple.

"Don't worry Sky; if he tries to kill you Pietro'll be there in no time to kick his ass." Lance said laughing.

"Yo, Sky, when you all gonna invite us to the weddin'?" Todd said joining in the laughter, "Soon they'll have mini versions of them runnin' 'round the institute and we'll all be doomed." I looked up at Todd through my bangs and sighed.

"Why don't you guys just shut up?" Pietro said seeing that I was getting annoyed.

"Aw he's stickin' up for her now. Sky and Pietro sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage…" Todd sang. I stood up and, before he could even blink, I slammed my tray and its contents into his face.

"Shut the hell up you annoying little slime ball before I make you eat that fucking tray!" I yelled at him. The entire lunch room had gone silent and everyone was staring at me.

"H-hey I was just jokin' Sky. It was just a joke." Todd said holding his hands up to protect himself.

"Sky, it's okay just calm down." Pietro said looking up at me. I sighed and sat back down beside him.

"Don't pay attention to those idiots, Sky. They're just jealous." Pietro said smiling at me. I smiled back and he held my hand under the table. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and looked up at the person in annoyance.

"Skylar McCoy, Todd Tolansky come to my office now." Principal Kelly said walking to the door. Todd and I stood up and followed him to the office. When we were done in the office we headed back to the cafeteria.

"Yo, Sky, is somethin' wrong?" Todd asked when we were half way there. I stopped and looked down at the floor before answering him.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell Pietro anything." I said sitting down with my back against the wall.

"Sure, whatever you say." Todd said sitting beside me. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest before looking over at him.

"You're pregnant ain't you?" Todd said looking at me seriously. I looked up at him in surprise and nodded.

"Look I won't tell Pietro, but don't you think he deserves to know?" Todd said looking at me.

"I know that I'll have to tell him eventually, but I don't know how to. I'm afraid that if I tell him he won't want to have the baby." I said looking up at the ceiling, "I don't want Pietro to know yet."

"Don't want me to know what?" Pietro asked popping up beside us. I looked up at him in shock before franticly looking over at Todd.

"Don't look at me! You're pretty stuck, so I suggest you just tell him." Todd said before hopping away. I stood up and looked back at Pietro with a sigh.

"Sky what were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Please don't get mad at me." I said looking up at him with tears in my eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Sky, you can tell me anything. I won't get mad at you." He said smiling at me.

"I-I'm pregnant." I said looking up at him. A look of shock crossed his face before it was replaced with a wide smile. He quickly picked me up in his arms and spun us around.

"That's great news!" He said happily and I couldn't help but laugh. He put me down and we started to head to our next class.

"So how far along are you?" He asked as we walked.

"Two months." I said as we held onto each others hands. That night was really fun because the carnival was in town. Jean, Scott, Kitty, Lance, Kurt, Pietro, and I went in the x-van while everyone else took their own cars. As soon as we got there everyone rushed off in different directions. Pietro and I headed to the arcade and hung out there for an hour before he grabbed my hand and took off to find Lance and Kitty.

"Hey Lance, can I borrow your jeep?" Pietro asked when we finally found them.

"Sure but why?" Lance said tossing Pietro the keys.

"There's something I need to take care of." He said catching the keys in mid air. We walked to the jeep and headed towards the mall. I had no idea what was going on so I just went a long with it.

"Hey, go pick out a nice dress. I'm going to go get something, but I'll be back in a little bit." Pietro said kissing me on the forehead and walking off to one of the other stores. We met up later at the entrance and went to leave. When we got back to the institute everyone was already back from the carnival. I headed to my room and hung my new dress up in my closet before slipping into my pajamas and going to bed. The next day was Saturday and everyone was happy to be out of school. We went through our normal training in the morning, but when everyone went to get dinner the dinning table was bare. Pietro stood up and looked at everyone as they entered the room.

"Everyone go put something nice on." He said causing them all to stop what they were doing.

"Like, why?" Kitty asked eyeing him curiously.

"Because we're not eating here tonight. Instead I'm taking everyone out to eat, so go get ready." Pietro said shooing everyone out of the room. I went upstairs and changed into my new dress seeing this as an opportunity to wear it. When everyone was ready we all piled into the vehicles and drove off towards town. Pietro took everyone to eat at Olive Garden and paid for everything.

"Okay what are you up to Pietro?" Wanda asked when we were finished eating. Pietro sat his cup down and looked at everyone with a smile.

"I'm glad you asked, Wanda." He said standing, "As you all know Sky and I have been together for three months and yesterday she told me some great news." Everyone held their breath in anticipation as Pietro looked down at me.

"We're going to have a baby." He said looking up at everyone. They all gasped and cheered at the news, but Pietro held a hand up to silence them.

"This dinner, however, was not meant to celebrate that news but to give me a chance to ask skylark something very important." He said taking my hand and making me stand up, "Skylar McCoy, will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a small box and opening it to reveal a silver ring with a bright blue sapphire on it. I looked up at him with a smile and kissed him.

"Yes." I said. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my ring finger before hugging me tightly. Everyone clapped and cheered again as we sat back down. Having found out that I was pregnant the professor excused me from training which gave me time to plan for the wedding which we had decided was going to be in nine months. I decided that I wanted to have the wedding here at the institute and Pietro agreed. I got Jean and Kitty to help me plan everything and figure out where everything should be put. Seven months later I was in the hospital with Kitty by my side.

"Come on Sky you're almost there. Push." She said excitedly. A little while later it was over and she rushed out of the room. Within seconds Pietro, Jean, Kitty, Lance, and my dad rushed in the room. Pietro ran over to the bed and looked at me.

"It's a girl." I said looking down at the new born baby in my arms.

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" The nurse asked walking over to the bed. I looked up at Pietro and smiled.

"Violet. Violet Olivia Maximoff." Pietro said looking down at his daughter. The nurse went to fill out the papers that we needed and my dad walked over to the bed.

"You did great Sky." He said patting me on the head.

"So, like, who are the god parents?" Kitty asked walking around to the other side of the bed with Lance. I looked up at her and laughed.

"Who do you think? It's you and Lance." I said. Kitty's eyes got wide and she went to tackle me in a hug, but Pietro glared at her.

"If you crush my kid you're going to get hurt." He said putting his arms around me and the baby as a shield. Kitty stood up straight and looked down at us.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm a little overly excited." She said laughing.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked holding the baby up so that Kitty could hold her. Kitty took her and held her close to her chest the way I had been holding her. Just then Kurt poofed in the room and brought his normal smoke cloud with him.

"Kurt! Don't teleport in here! That smoke is poisonous and there's a new born baby in here!" I said sharply using my powers to disperse the smoke.

"Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to the bed. Kitty handed me the baby and she and Lance walked out of the room with Jean and Kurt.

"You'll probably have to stay here for a day or two, so get used to this room." Dad said before patting my head again and walking out of the room. He still hadn't really accepted the fact that Pietro and I had a child and were getting married in two months. I sighed and looked down at our daughter. She looked a lot like Pietro. Her hair was silver and she had his smile, but at the same time she had my pale skin and violet purple eyes. She was beautiful and, as I looked down at her, I silently swore to never let anything happen to her.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Sorry I didn't update for a few days, I had writers block. I changed it so that this will be the last chapter in this story, but as soon as I'm done with this I'm starting on the sequel about their daughter.

Two months have passed since our daughter Violet was born and the day of the wedding is in a week.

"Sky, hurry up we have to go pick out dresses." Kitty and Jean said pulling me out of bed. I got dressed and picked Violet up, walking to the door with my friends. We took Violet to Storm and headed to the dress shop. We picked out a bunch of dresses and I tried them on. By twelve that afternoon Jean and Kitty had made me try on fifteen different wedding dresses. We each picked one dress that we liked and compared them, finally deciding to go with a floor length halter top dress. Now I got to pick dresses out for them. After asking Wanda to be the maid of honor I had to pick something that would look nice on her too. After browsing the racks I spotted a dark red dress that tapered at the bottom. Since Kitty and Jean were only the bride's maids I decided to pick a different color for them, settling for a knee length pink dress with red layers. After picking out shoes and other accessories to go with the dresses, we headed home. I gave Wanda her dress and things and went to get Violet from Storm. As I walked past my dad's office I heard him talking to Pietro, so I stopped and listened.

"Mr. McCoy, I know that you don't really like me or the idea that I'm marrying your daughter, but I wanted to ask you to be the best man. I know how much it would mean to Sky, and I want her to be happy." Pietro said calmly. Through the crack where the door was open I saw my dad sigh and walk over to the window.

"You're wrong." He said plainly, looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked standing on the other side of my dad's desk.

"It's not that I don't like you; it's just that I was never really there for Sky. I don't want to ruin her wedding day." Dad said turning to Pietro.

"That's not how Sky sees it. In her eyes you were the only person who was there for her. You saved her when everyone else just stood there and watched. If you aren't the best man at the wedding it'll tear her apart." Pietro said looking at the floor. Dad smiled and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay. I'll be the best man at the wedding. It's the least I can do for my daughter and my son-in-law. I walked away from the door and smiled heading to Storms room. The next few days at the institute were havoc. The day before the wedding we had to set everything up in the front yard, and Storm promised not to let it rain. The next day was the most terrifying day of my life. Kitty, Jean, and Wanda helped me get ready before they got themselves ready.

"Don't worry Sky; everything's going to be fine." Kitty said noticing that I was breathing fast. I calmed myself down and turned around so that they could all see me. They all said that I looked great and got in their positions for when we went out. Dad walked in the room and stopped, just staring at me.

"You look wonderful sweetie." He said looping his arm with mine right as the music started to play.

"Thank you, Daddy" I said as we walked out the front door of the institute. Everyone stood as we walked down the isle. Jean, Kitty, and Wanda took their places and Dad walked me up onto the small platform. I smiled as he went and took his place behind Pietro with Lance and Magneto. Pietro and I stared into each others eyes during the entire ceremony. After we had said our vows the preacher told us that we could kiss. Pietro stepped forward and, since I wasn't wearing a veil, kissed me. Everyone clapped when our lips met and I smiled into the kiss. After the ceremony we got ready to walk inside, but Kitty stopped us.

"Sky, you still have to throw the bouquet." She said. I looked down at the flowers in my hands and smiled. I threw the bouquet over my head and turned around to see who had caught it. Wanda stood in the crowd with the flowers in her hands and everyone looked at her. Todd looked up at her and smiled as she smiled back. She and Todd had started dating a little while before Pietro and I had. We walked inside and I immediately walked over to my dad. Turning as I quickly walked towards him, I threw my arms around him in a hug. Everyone wanted to get pictures of Pietro, Violet, and I so I walked over to Storm and Picked my daughter up. Pietro hugged me and I hugged Violet as they all took pictures. This was one of the best days of my life. I had finally come to live with my father, my amazing new friends had helped me get together with the guy of my dreams, I had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, and now I was married to the love of my life. All in all my life was going great.

___**The End**_


End file.
